


Temperature Fluctuations

by Greenerin



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenerin/pseuds/Greenerin
Summary: [AN OLD STORY FROM MY FF.NET ACCOUNT. Originally published at 11/17/2015]White Rose, Romance & Friendship.The story takes place right after Episode 3 of RWBY Vol.3 and contains spoilers from there.Weiss can't sleep, recollecting the last day events. Ruby isn't asleep yet, either.





	Temperature Fluctuations

Another night came to Beacon Academy.

Light breeze from the open window was ruffling the red curtain of team RWBY's dorm room. Everything seemed peaceful and quiet, and only calm breathing of sleeping girls interrupted the silence.

Nevertheless, one of the team members was still awake.

Weiss Schnee was tossing and turning in her bed feeling quite uncomfortable because of the draft. She absolutely hated Yang's habit to leave the window open for the night; however, she let it slide sometimes. But damn it! With such amount of fresh air their room felt chilly.

Cold. It was just too cold in there.

Since Weiss was unable to fall sleep anyway, she started recollecting events of the last day. It was long and full of emotions, indeed; she felt exhausted but at the same time so excited because of all the significant things that happened, that, frankly speaking, her weariness was totally worth it.

Most importantly, Winter, her dear sister, came to Vale! It was an awesome surprise. The heiress loved her sister wholeheartedly – to the point of becoming a babbling chatterbox in front of her instead of keeping her usual cold behavior. Through all these years of loneliness spent in hard training for becoming an heiress of the mighty Schnee Dust Company, Winter's presence had been the only thing that helped her stay sane behind the gates of the Schnee Manor. Even though it was on rare occasions, Weiss felt that her sister really cared for her. She was the only member of the family who considered Weiss not an economic tool and investment for future (not _just_ that _,_ at least), but a person, and showed her bits of her tough love at the occasional times she visited home.

Today, when Winter asked about her life in Beacon specifying that she was interested in Weiss' feelings and not professional achievements, the girl actually was touched to such an extent that her heart ached a bit. Thinking of that Weiss moved her head inadvertently and winced with a hiss. Well, that was not just her heart that ached; the bump on her head did, too. Though her sister was a perfect image of beauty and grace, being a Schnee _and_ a soldier made her act rather stern. But these also were her strong points; if Winter were any different from her current self, she could've never been victorious against all those people who have ever threatened the safety of her family.

 _Speaking of threats,_ Weiss thought. Why on earth did that insufferable Ruby's uncle fight her sister out of the blue? And, moreover, why did he do that in such annoyingly provocative manner? Yet she had to admit that she calmed down after learning that the man – Qrow, right? – turned out Ruby's relative and not just a random freak. _How interesting,_ her inner voice said. _It seems that you trust your partner enough for automatically trusting all of her family members!_

That fact put her out of countenance. Something about it made the girl feel vulnerable. "Anyway.. This is not the right time to think of that," she whispered to herself with a frown, and her thoughts returned to Qrow.

Well, of course, the man was annoying and reckless, but, to tell the truth, he also seemed to have some good qualities. Weiss saw how he behaved with Ruby after his fight with Winter. The young girl was clinging to him cheerfully with a happy smile, and he seemed friendly and caring enough for not to avoid contact with her, or not to act rough and lecture his niece about good manners. What Weiss witnessed during Ruby's short communication with her uncle was warmth and affection. While she was watching that, she suddenly felt a pang of jealousy. Belonging to the Schnee family made all of its members find it needless and extremely difficult to initiate physical contact. It never bugged Weiss that much until the present moment, but now she understood abruptly that she, too, would like to be hugged and caressed by someone significant to her - which was unlikely to happen, considering her and her sister's specific upbringing.

Weiss sighed deeply.

Warmth. Even though she usually acted like an Ice Queen, harsh and invincible, her soul longed for warmth. She wanted to escape loneliness, to be surrounded by those who'd need and value her for who she was, and not for her status of the heiress. If only she knew how to show it without breaking herself. If only the rules in her family were different-

"Weiss?" She froze and stopped breathing hearing the whisper from above bed. "Weiss, you're awake, right?"

But of course, that dolt just happened to interrupt her musings. _Thank God she can't read thoughts, or I'd die from embarrassment._ "Ruby, be quiet, I'm trying to sleep here!" she whispered back in her best accusing tone which hopefully was strict enough to silence her leader.

It was a foolish hope, naturally. Weiss heard a slight rustle from Ruby's improvised bunk bed, and after that the girl lit up her night lamp. It didn't usually disturb the sleep of their teammates, but was bright enough for Weiss to see Ruby's face clearly when her leader leaned out from above.

"Sorry.. But can I talk to you a bit?" The brunette asked somewhat sheepishly.

"Hush, you dolt! You'll wake the others if you're too loud. What is it now?"

In the blink of an eye Ruby came down and was now sitting at the edge of Weiss' bed. The heiress was taken aback for a moment but sat up in her bed to be able to speak with Ruby normally.

"Um.. You know, Weiss.. I wanted to thank you, actually." The younger girl said looking at her partner shyly.

"Huh? And what might it be for?" Weiss replied, surprised.

"Well, um.. Actually I was sort of afraid that you would get mad at me for Uncle Qrow," Ruby said. "You know, because of him – umm – being, well, _him,_ and touching your face, and beating your sister and stuff."

That's true, Weiss realized. She could have acted much more aggressively about this entire situation, but she didn't. And, in fact, she was glad she didn't. So she replied: "Well, of course, your uncle proved to be rude and reckless and completely _drunk_ , but, I believe, we cannot choose our relatives, can we? And just rest assured that if he touches my face ever again, I'll kill- _wait a minute!_ Ruby.. Like a said already, by no means did he beat Winter! It was a draw!"

"Ha-ha! Ok, whatever! I'm just glad you don't hate him," Ruby said with a wide kind smile that made the heiress blush a bit. She wasn't able to figure out the prompt reply.

"And there's one more thing, Weiss.."

"What now, you dunce?"

"Well, I.. I actually was really, really happy today when you told Winter that we are friends," Ruby replied in a soft voice.

Now Weiss blushed as red as a beetroot. Only the presence of her sister made her give away the fact that she found her partner important and considered her a close person. In any other case she wouldn't have ever revealed to Ruby that she valued her that much. Time spent with her team has been slowly but steadily melting her inner ice, but it still was difficult for Weiss to be honest about the emotions of such kind.

She needed to conceal her embarrassment, and quickly.

The white-haired girl turned away to hide her flushed face. "What's so surprising? You claimed us friends so many times that even I started to believe it a bit," she answered grumpily.

Ruby laughed warmly at her response, and with that sound Weiss suddenly felt that uneasiness started leaving her.

"Anyway.. Just thanks. I always knew you didn't exactly _hate_ me, since you haven't yet killed me for always forcing you into some crazy stuff. But hearing that you consider me a friend.. It was really important to me. Because.. _You_ are important to me, Weiss. All of us - I, and Yang, and Blake, and team JNPR, you know - we reeeeally do appreciate how your attitude changed through all this time, even though it probably was pretty hard for you. And I'm proud of being your friend. I mean it!"

Completely unprepared to hear such words, Weiss turned back to Ruby only to find her face just a short distance away all of a sudden. Blue eyes met silver ones, so sincere and gentle. The girls were gazing at each other, unable to turn away, with their cheeks flushed and their hearts pounding fast.

Suddenly warm hand touched Weiss' shoulder, and white-haired girl froze like a frightened deer. "..And even though you still can be a bit harsh sometimes, I'd.. I'd never wish for any other partner. I'd never change you for anyone else, you know," Ruby whispered before giving Weiss a strong but tender hug.

The heiress stiffened. She was so astonished by her partner's sudden action that she didn't even react right away, just staying embraced by the brunette. All she felt was unending warmth radiating from Ruby, and being enveloped in this warmth made her relax bit by bit. Several months ago she would have flinched and got mad at the girl – but not now. Her leader totally disarmed her. Weiss was held firmly by this endearing dunce who could be so irritating and naive and so noble and kind at the same time, and who was able to behave both like a child and an adult - and she finally felt safe and needed and _loved_ , and these feelings were totally unusual, completely improper but absolutely wonderful.

Weiss's hands twitched, and slowly, so very slowly they moved until stopping at Ruby's shoulders. Her touch was as light as a feather, but for her it was a giant step. And Ruby hummed approvingly, tightening her grip.

Some moments passed.

She was still speechless when Ruby moved away unwillingly and glanced at her with a bashful but happy smile: "Well, night, Weiss! You should rest. See you in the morning!"

"G-good night, you dolt. Have a proper sleep," she managed to answer finally in a hoarse voice. "And.. thank you."

Ruby's disheveled hair and wide grin were the last things she saw before the brunette climbed to her bed and turned off the lamp.

The calm breath of three sleeping girls was filling the room. But Weiss was wide awake. Her body still remembered the sensations from Ruby's embrace, and her heart felt warm, so warm.

"Damn you, Ruby Rose!" She whispered furiously.

How was she supposed to fall asleep when she desperately wanted to be hugged once again?!

Hot. It was just too hot in there.

_The end_


End file.
